Socket
Socket is a mechanic/engineer pup. She is created and belongs to Colfea, if you wanna use her in something please ask me first, thanks! Socket finds it hard to trust pups and people, but if they do something nice to her, she will like them straight a way. She can be a bit blunt and snappy to new pups, but if you get to know her she is very nice. She is usually a bit uneasy around lots of strangers, but if there's only one or two strangers with her, she's fine with it. She is very protective about her family and friends, and if someone does something to hurt them she will give that person or pup a piece of her mind, without hesitating. She is very impulsive, once she gets an idea she will do it, without thinking it over. She is not a girly girl, greatly enjoying splashing in muddy puddles with the boys. If she does something to hurt her friend she will say sorry almost immediately. She is quite hard on herself. She is pretty stubborn, if she makes up her mind to do something she will do it. Despite being quite the tomboy, she is quite motherly, and often worries if her loved ones are gone for, what she thinks, too long. She is quite confident in herself, knowing what she can and often stretching herself to the limit. She is not a rule freak, and will somewhat bend the rules, but not completely break them. She is quite competitive, making almost everything a challenge. Socket is a jet black Patterdale terrier, despite one white sock on her front left paw and and a patch of white on her chest. She has chocolate brown eyes, and a grey nose. She wears a pair of grey goggles that she only rarely takes off. She has a light grey collar, with light grey tag with dark grey borders, it has a picture of a bolt in the middle of it. She has semi-pointy ears, she has a floppy fringe, but it's kept behind her goggles. She has a smooth coat and a short tail. She is about the same size as Skye. Regular Uniform She wears a light grey uniform, with a dark grey stripe down the sides and a brown belt, like Rubble's. She also has a light grey chest pocket, her pup-pack is light grey with a dark grey top and pocket on the side. She wears a dark grey cap that's back to front. Airpatrol Uniform Her airpatrol is mostly ash grey, with a white front, underbelly, backlegs and the underside of her front feet. There are dark grey trimmins on her feet and her pup-packis mostly also dark grey. Her helmet is white and light grey. Pup-Pack She has a light grey pup-pack, with a dark grey top and pocket on the side. Which contains: * A ratchet * A screwdriver * A torch * An oil can * A pair of pliers * Welding torch, and welding mask Vehicle, Pup house Her vehicle is a tow truck, it has a hook for towing on it. It's a light grey shade. And it transforms into her pup-house. Catchphrases "Ready to repair the damage!" "Geared up and ready to go!" "Problem with your car? You don't have to look far!" "This mechanic is ecstatic!" Socket's mother died when she was just a baby, due to she was sick. Her dad looked after Socket and her siblings for a couple of months, but then didn't think he could handle taking care of her and her sibling anymore. So he found an puppy adoption center and took them there. Socket and her siblings had a hard time there, they were all adopted separately. She was eventually adopted by a engineer, she didn't see her siblings again. Her new owner was very nice old man, who taught her all he knew about cars and fixing them, she learnt it all fast. He gave her her goggles, which she never takes off. They were very close. But soon he had to be sent to a retirement home, because he was so old, and she was out on the streets. She then wandered from town to town, due to she is small she found it hard to fight off bullies. She became quite a master thief, thinking she had to steal food to survive. She soon wandered into Adventure Bay, and tried to steal some food from Mr Porter, but Alex caught her and took her to his grandpa. Mr Porter called Ryder after finding out that Socket was a stray. Ryder took her in to live at the lookout, because she had no where else to go. A few days later, the PAW Patrol went on a mission, Mayor Goodway's car was broken down. And the Paw Patrol weren't all that sure of what to do, since none of them were mechanics. But Socket walked past them at that moment, and she noticed their little dilemma. She offered to take a look at the car, and in no time she had got it fixed. All the pups and Ryder were impressed, so Ryder decided to make her into the mechanic pup, she agreed excitedly. After about a week of being a part of the Paw Patrol, she ran into her brother, September, and found out that he also lived in Adventure Bay, she, of course, was over the moon to have found him. After a few years of dating, Elm asks Socket to marry him, so she says yes, how could she refuse? Soon after a beautiful wedding and glorious honeymoon, a litter of happy pups followed. First came Hielo, the cheerful leader, then Ferris the quiet daring pup, then Peak, the fun but doubtful pup, and finally, little Petra, the shy and scared runt of the litter. She loves all of her pups with all of her heart, and will do anything for them! Crush Socket has a huge crush on Elm, eventually marrying him. She love how playful he is, and how good of a father he is to their puppies. She often worries about him not being honest about his feelings, and how reluctant he often is to stand up for himself. Fears She is afraid of losing her friends. Something she is very ashamed of, she is afraid of............Crabs! And also dolls, the ones with pale china faces, she finds them soo creepy. Relationships Socket is great friends with Everest, they're very close and share all they're secrets, fears and doubts with each other. They often go for sleigh rides together, or skiing, or snowboarding. They love hanging out and just having fun. Socket looks forward to Everest's visits to the lookout, and vice versa. They would never do anything to in danger each other. They will often chanllenge each other to sleigh races and stuff. Socket is also best friends with Isla, they are get along with each other very well. Despite Isla being a bit of a girly girl, and Socket being somewhat a tomboy, they find that they have a lot of things in common, and enjoy hanging out. They both love the water, so they spend a lot of time at the beach. Isla, Socket and Everest are all super close, they absolutely love spending time together. Isla often tries to get Socket to pretty herself up, but Socket declines each time. Socket is good friends with Elm, they love surfing together. Elm taught Socket to surf. They love to hang out, and spend quite a bit of time together. They're pretty close, and if something is worrying Elm, Socket will help with it and vice versa. Socket is also good friends with Melodia, and have lots of fun together. They might not be as close as Socket is with Isla and Everest, but they still are good friends. Socket often tries to get Melodia to come in the sea with her, but she declines every single time. Socket often helps Melodia with her singing and stuff, since she does like to enter talent shows and stuff. Family Elm -mate Hielo -son Ferris -son Peak -son Petra -daughter Shauna -sister September -brother Voice Actresses Young- Teen- AJ Michalka (Catra from She-ra and The Princesses of Power reboot) Adult- Random Facts * She loves puppies and babies * She is friends with all the paw patrol, but is very close with Everest * She loves to swim * She is best friends with Isla * She really loves to fix machines * Even though her fringe doesn't look that fluffy, if it's not brushed it will go super duper fluffy! * She loves to drink coffee! * At first she was gonna be a Nature pup named Blueberry, but I thought she'd be better off like this. * She had a brief crush on Zuma when she first joined the Paw Patrol, but got over it. * She likes to surf with Elm, except she's not quite as good him, yet * She actually really loves sunsets, she thinks they're just soo pretty * Even though Socket is not a girly girl, she still does kinda like iris flowers * Like I said, Socket is most certainly not a girly girl, but she will make herself look nice, if it's an occasion that she thinks is important * She absolutely hates cacti, their prickyliness really gets on her nerves * She doesn't really like the cold, she prefers to stay nice and warm. * She was actually partially inspired by a T.V series character, but, I'm not telling you which XD Do you like Socket? Yes, I love her! Meh, she's okay, I guess No, I don't like her at all By me: ''' The Mechanic Pup (Debut) Pups and the Rainy Day Rescue '''Collabs: Pups and the Secret Bully By others: The Story of Redhill When Duty Calls Luckiest Pup in the World Socket and Elm: a new journey Gallery I welcome all and any gifts of Socket. Also, in some of these pictures she might appear grey, but she's not, it's just that if I colour her black, then it's hard to see her outlines.' Socket not in uniform.png|Why do I even keep this pic? It's absolutely terrible ImageSocket.jpg|An adorable gift from Icetiger101! Elm's b-day.png|Socket giving her pal, Elm, a b-day present sketch-1504328896781.png|Base by Aviivix, coloured by me sketch-1504328895456.png|Marshall, Everest and Socket having a snow day sketch-1504328894150.png|Rocky, Socket and Zuma at the beach sketch-1504329441789.png|In air patrol uniform, and mer-pup form sketch-1504328888266.png|My horrible screenshot edit sketch-1504670889221.png|Socket with her best gal pals sketch-1504934813005.png|Socket getting her collar Socket titlecard.png|Socket titlecard IMG 1743.jpg|Adorable gift from Neon! It's Socket's birthday! 1521368476597787600891.jpg|Elm's a leprechaun! From the Luckiest pup in the world 15213683314191792203505.jpg|Socket and her family <3 48CFE5FF-3DC9-43F0-A2B9-CB6CAD34BD51.jpeg|Adorable Easter pic made by Crazy!! ATSocketbyAnastasia2.jpg|Amazing pic done by StacyMystery, for our art trade! TYSM! 1528906985888-1113783543.jpg|Socket with her three sibs, September and Shauna SocketConcept.jpg|Fantastic human version by StacyMystery! 038309EF-B084-41B9-BD45-C83E871C12EE.jpeg|Amazing fourth of July gift from Crazy! D6B3F96E-CF1D-4552-8D4D-05B99468EFC4.png|Fantastic tag made by mah sis! Thanks Cray! I luv it!! SocketGift1.jpg|A beautiful bday gift from Cray! I love how realistic it is, gorgeous! Made by Moon, over on the Adventure Bay Amino! SocketGift2.jpg|Another adorable gift bday from Cray! The eyes look like a chocolate night sky!! Made by Sky, over on the Adventure Bay Amino SocketGift3.jpg|Sweet as sugar bday gift from Cray! The side poseis super cool, and the goggles are so shiny!! Made by Northern77, over on the Adventure Bay Amino! Christmas Ship Art.png|Just some X-mas ship art, made by yours truely SockybyGG.jpg|Last gift amazing from Crazy! I love the silver/grey lines, and the shinyness!! Made by Green Gummies over on the Adventure Bay Amino! FamilieBundle.png|JUst realized that Elm is terrified of coffee while Socket is addicted to it. HAd to add the kiddies, since they need love too. SocketCOmmish.png|Amazing commission done by MidnightCollies! D1F9C044-9633-4DB2-8D41-91FDA4C6925B.png|Adorable XMas prezzie from Crazy, look at dat lil jumper!! 399FB1D7-9064-4D8B-9E56-BF46A494DFDD.png|Another too cute for words prezzie from Crazy! I love it so much! SocketPurple.png|Ooops, turns out it wasn't the last prezzie from Cray! Here's another! The purple colour scheme is so amazing, and Sock's expression is the best! ChristmasSocket.jpg|Adorable Christmas/Birthday pic from StacyMystery! SocketInAHat.png|Adorable Socket in a christmas hat! By Icy-Freak on DA SocketbyJade.jpg|Adorable gift from JadeTheCombatPup Valentinesmashup.png|Just a Valentine's mash-up of all mine and Crazy's shipped OCs FlowerPower.png|Such a precious Mother's day pic by Crazy! Setting Sun.png|Just a doodle WeddingDress.png|SUPER old pic, of I guess Socket trying on wedding dresses? huggles.png|That grey thing behind Socket, on the heart is a screw. SummerSun.png SocketHead.png|AT with Twistedwhisker on the wiki/Sourge on Amino! Bbsoc.jpg|bb Socket in a jumper Amino7.png|Socket, Elm and their youngest. By Crazy pinkhugau.png|AU ' Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Characters Category:Middle Child Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Dogs Category:Colfea's Chara